Dragon's Universe
by Anime.Angel789
Summary: Natsu, son of Igneel. Lucy, the celestial wizard. It must be fate, for us to be here, but, a curse has been risen. Nalu here and there. I DO NOT OWN THE IMAGE. First story, please rate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 _Normal POV_

 _Lucy walked along the river bank, with Plue following close behind,_

" _I wonder what will happen today, what do you think Plue?"_

" _Pun-pun!"_

" _Yeah, come to think of it, Natsu and Gray probably will be fighting" Lucy imagined the guild hall collapsing due to their fights and shook her head trying to shake the thought off._

 _ **- At the guild hall-**_

" _You wanna fight, ice princess!" Natsu exclaimed, getting ready to fight the one and only, you guessed it, Gray._

" _You're the one who started it, flame-brain!"_

" _Oh yeah? Well come and fight me then!"_

 _The boys didn't notice a dark aura looming behind them._

" _Fine, then let's go Nat-"_

 _Two firm hands grabbed their heads and shoved them into each other, "That's enough you two! If you don't stop this habit I'll have to…"_

 _Everyone in the hall shuddered at the thought._

" _Y-yes Erza, we understand" Natsu and Gray replied together, drifting out of consciousness._

 _Lucy entered the guild hall, closing Plue's gate, and walked over to the bar._

" _Good morning, Lucy" said Mira with a smile on her face._

" _Hey Mira, can I have the usual?" asked Lucy._

" _Sure, coming right up!" Mira wandered off to get Lucy's drink._

 _Natsu jumped into the chair next to Lucy._

" _Hey Lucy, I found a job and was gonna ask if you wanted to join me."_

" _Oh sure, my rent is due soon too, so it works for me!" replied Lucy._

" _Oh what's the job about, by the way?" Lucy's mind was wandering off, in hope of a gate key being part of the reward._

" _Well, we have to get rid of these monsters in the mountains which are attacking people, close to Hargeon. The reward is also 2million j!"_

" _Really, with that money, I won't need to find money for rent for a while!" Lucy finished off her drink Mira had given her a while before._

" _Exactly now let's go!" Natsu jumped out of his chair."Happy, we're going on a job want to come?"_

" _Aye, sir!" Happy activated his flying magic, and followed Natsu and Lucy._

 _ **- In the mountains of Hargeon-**_

" _I- (bleugh) hate carriages" Natsu said as the carriage bumped it's way through the mountains of Hargeon._

" _Oh come on, we'll be there soon, so you just have to keep you're strength up till then!" Lucy said, smiling._

 _The carriage stopped._

" _Here you go, guys. This is as far as I'm taking you." said the driver of the carriage._

" _It stopped! Whoo-hoo!" exclaimed Natsu_

" _And there's the cave mentioned in the job request!" Lucy said._

 _Everyone turned to face the huge cave, waiting for them to enter._

" _Aye" Happy said less enthusiastic as Lucy, feeling some thing's presence waiting inside._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I suppose I didn't say anything in the last chapter. Basically, I'm new to writing stories and would appreciate it if you left a review for me. Thanks :)**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Natsu and Lucy's footsteps echoed through the cave, while Happy flew above them, nervously. Natsu sniffed the air and looked around, confused._

" _Hang on, I smell something weird, almost familiar… Hmm, must just be one of those monsters, come on, let's go kick butts!"_

 _Natsu and Lucy made their way further into the cave, Natsu following the scent. Suddenly a small light appeared further into the cave._

" _Guys, I think we should go, I don't likeeeeee it here" Happy wailed, tugging on Lucy's hair._

" _It'll be fine, Happy. Stop mumbling, it's just a few stupid monsters and then we can head home!" Natsu said charging towards the light._

" _Lushee, please, stop him! I promise it's not safe here."_

" _Really? But, I don't think they'll be any stopping Natsu now"_

" _Aye.."_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

 _I charged towards the light, ready to fight whatever came in my way. Suddenly realisation struck me._

" _I-Igneel?" I mumbled, frozen on the spot._

 _'No, of course he's not here… Right?'_

 _I took a few more steps into the darkness, realising how close the 'something' was, and the scent just got stronger._

 _'Igneel… a dragon… it's gotta be him!'_

" _Igneel!" I charged towards him._

" _Natsu! Stop! That's not-" Lucy cried before being cut off._

 _The 'something' sniggered._

" _Hehh? Oh no, it's just who I wanted to see..." the 'something' mumbled, teasingly._

 _Lucy and Happy ran to my side, ready to help me with what was coming._

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _I bolted towards Natsu, with Happy following close behind me._

" _Hehh? Oh no, it's just who I wanted to see..." the voice mumbled, just loud enough so I could hear. A chill ran down my spine._

 _I stopped next to Natsu…A light appeared from the creature, a dragon._

 _' A fire dragon… Could it be..? No, Natsu wouldn't have frozen like this.'_

 _The dragon rose one of it's wings, and looked me in the eye._

" _Get back, Lucy!" Natsu shouted._

 _I stared in awe, it's eyes green and sparkling._

" _Hmm.. I won't hurt her, I wouldn't hurt a friend of mine's child, that would be cruel," the dragon said._

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _What are you talking about!?" shouted Natsu, fire appearing on his hand._

 _The dragon made a 'tch' noise, "Rude, how rude… But I suppose I must explain my self. You see, I know both your parents… In fact, how is Layla these days, Lucy?"_

 _Lucy gasped and moved her gaze to the floor_

" _I see, I see, and well, I don't need to know anything from you, Natsu,"_

 _The dragon looked at the two, who were bot giving him questioning gazes._

" _Hmm. A shame, for me to say this but.. something bad has happened,"_

" _What?" Natsu said, getting frustrated._

" _Shame. Natsu, son of Igneel, Lucy the celestial wizard. It must be fate, for us to be here, but a curse has been risen. Only a kiss between the two will fix this..."_

 _Natsu, being the dense person he is, just laughed at him, "What's that, Oh Wise Dragon,"_

 _Lucy blushed, but thanks to the darkness she was able to hide it. She then realised what he had said. Happy, snapping out of his fear, sniggered._

" _Curse.. What do you mean," Lucy glanced at Natsu and raised an eyebrow, "Oh Wise Dragon,"_

 _The dragon looked at the two, examining them, thinking about his odd nickname._

" _I'm afraid I cannot tell you. You will find out soon enough, do not fret… Oh and my name's Galector, for you're information. Goodbye." and the dragon disappeared._

" _Wait! Dragon, where's Igneel!" Natsu shouted._

" _He disappeared… spooookkkkkyyyy!" Happy exclaimed._

" _Well, there's not much we can do now, let's go home," Lucy said._

" _Aye!"_

 _They all forgot about the mention of the curse and headed home. They also forgot about the job… **(face-palm)**._

 _ **I'm going on a 2 week holiday on Sunday, so I won't have access to a computer for that time period. Unless I post another chapter tomorrow, please be patient for that time! (I know what it's like waiting for new chapters!). Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

 _Lucy woke up and stretched. She found it odd, that for once, Natsu was not there. Every morning he would usually be in the bed, next to her, but today he was not present. She got out of bed and had a hot, steaming bath. She got out and changed. Still, Natsu had not appeared. She summoned Plue and made her way to the guild._

 _'Curse' a voice said._

" _Huh?" Lucy searched along the river to see who could have possibly said that._

 _'You forgot, Lucy' the voice said again._

 _Lucy searched the area again._

 _'Please Lucy, the dragon, the curse. You have to remember.'_

 _Lucy's eyes widened in realization: her mum._

 _'Mum?'_

 _''Remember. I have to go now.'_

 _'Mum! Are you still there?'_

 _Silence._

 _Lucy's gaze moved to the floor._

 _'Mum…'_

 _ **At the guild**_

" _Where's Natsu today?" Gray said, peering around the hall._

" _And Lucy,"Gajeel said, smirking._

 _At that moment Lucy entered the hall and searched around. Lucy walked over to the bar._

" _Morning, Lucy, who are you looking for?" said Mira, drying off some mugs._

" _Natsu. I haven't seen him yet today,"_

" _Oh, it just so happens the others were wondering where he got to. They thought that he'd be with you," Mira said, evilly grinning._

" _It's not l-like that!" Lucy stuttered._

" _Hmm, really? Well why don't you do find him,"_

" _Okay," Lucy began walking out of the hall._

 _'The curse, girl.'_

 _The dragon!_

 _'The curse what do you mean… Galector'_

 _'You forgot already? What I said yesterday.'_

 _Lucy suddenly remembered and ran off to Natsu's house to tell him about heat she had remembered._

 _ **At Natsu's house**_

 _Lucy pushed open the door, "Natsu! Happy! It's an emergency! Guys?"_

 _Lucy walked further into the house till she came to a dark room and sniffling could be heard from inside._

" _Happy?"_

" _L-lucy..." Happy sniffed._

" _What's wrong?" Lucy pushed the door open further and inhaled quickly at the sudden heat hitting her. "Natsu?"_

 _Happy looked up at Lucy and then looked back down at Natsu. Natsu had an immense amount of heat coming from him and seemed to be in a deep sleep._

" _Natsu! Happy what happened?" Lucy ran to Natsu's side._

" _H-he won't wake up… and I don't think he's well," Happy managed to get out._

 _Lucy turned Natsu over to face her and put the back of her hand against his forehead. It burned._

" _Ow!"_

 _She searched the room and grabbed a blanket._

" _We have to get Natsu to the guild! Come on Happy,"_

 _Lucy picked up Natsu with the help of Happy. She made her way to the guild as fast as she could. When she got there she kicked the doors open._

" _M-m-minna help!" the heat Natsu was giving off didn't help her when she was running._

 _Everyone turned to her and gasped at the amount of heat in the room._

" _What happened, Lucy!" said Mira, who was now taking Natsu to the infirmary._

" _I don't know, I found him like this,"_

 _Mira looked over Natsu thoughtfully and turned to Lucy._

" _Go help Levy research what's wrong," she said with a worried look on her face._

 _Lucy entered the main hall and walked up to Levy, who was looking intensely at a book, with everyone waiting around her._

" _Lucy." Levy looked up at her with a concerned look, "What happened yesterday?"_

" _Well..." Lucy and Natsu didn't tell the guild what happened yesterday, "We met a dragon who mentioned he knew our parents and… and… and a curse..."_

 ** _Hey guys! Yes, I did post today and may have found a way to post while i'm away! So don't loose faith (haha). Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you aren't upset I ended on a cliff-hanger!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **A curse has been risen? What does that mean? I thought people casted curses.**_ __

 _Basically, this chapter will explain all of that for you. Sowee if I confused you!_

 _ **Previously**_

" _Lucy." Levy looked up at her with a concerned look, "What happened yesterday?"_

" _Well..." Lucy and Natsu didn't tell the guild what happened yesterday, "We met a dragon who mentioned he knew our parents and… and… and a curse..."_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _'No how could I forget?' I wandered_

 _Levy looked down at her book, and sighed. "A curse?", she continued flicking through the book with another concerned look on her face._

 _The whole guild were silently gasping in shock._

" _Here," Levy held the book up to me, showing a page on curses. "If what you said about a curse and what his symptoms show, then here is your cure."_

 _'Only a kiss between the two will fix this…' what the dragon mentioned yesterday flicked through my head. I focused on the book._

" _When a dragon of curses meets a dragon slayer and celestial wizard, a curse is risen instantly and the dragon slayer and celestial wizard will suffer… Only a..a..a k-kiss between the two will fix it,". My heart started beating fast._

 _Erza approached me and put a hand on my shoulder, "So you're telling me that Natsu and Lucy have to kiss?"._

 _Levy looked up and nodded, "Or Natsu will die..."_

 _Everyone fell silent and forgot to breathe._

 _'That dragon… Why did he have to do this? And not only that, but I have to save Natsu by.. k-kissing him!'_

 _Erza squeezed my shoulder and inhaled quickly. "If it's what must be done then it will be done," Erza grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the infirmary._

" _W-wait Erza! You can't force me to do this! Please! I-I just can't do this!" I stuttered._

 _Erza stopped sending me flying into her. She turned around, looking at me with tears in her eyes. I gasped._

" _But we can't just let him die.."_

" _Erza..." I looked at her. She was suffering, especially when she had known Natsu for so long._

 _Erza wiped her tears away and she continued dragging me towards the infirmary. Mira was stood at the door._

" _Erza, Lucy!" Mira said._

" _Mira, we need to go in there, now," Erza said sternly._

" _Why?"_

" _We have managed to find a cure for Natsu's illness. Now please move aside,"_

 _Joy lit Mira's eyes but it soon dissapeared._

" _I'm sorry Erza, but Master's on there and said to not let anyone in, not for anything."_

 _Erza paused, "Why?"_

" _Master's just in there with him, it's fine,"_

 _Erza stood by the door, and sadness appeared in her eyes._

 _She turned to us, "He's.. crying,"_

 _I looked at the door and sadness overtook me. Even Master was crying… I would have to do this… I would have to kiss Natsu, to stop the guild from suffering._

 _Master opened the door, "Ah hello, when did you get here?" his eyes were slightly red._

" _Master…." Erza said sadly but soon changed her tone to normal, "We have found a cure for Natsu," Erza said._

 _Master looked us all in the eye, "What?"_

 _I took a step forward, "I-I have to kiss him, to make everyone stop suffering and make Natsu better,"_

 _Master looked up at me. "Thank you, Lucy," he whispered._

 _Me and Erza entered the infirmary and I looked at Natsu. He laid there helplessly._

" _Lucy..." he said, sleepily._

 _I realised he was dreaming._

" _I guess I shall leave you alone," Erza said_

 _Erza exited the room and shut the door. I took a step towards Natsu. My heart started racing._

" _Lucy.. help..." Natsu said._

" _Don't worry I'll save you." I leant down towards Natsu._

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

" _Please, be safe Natsu..." It was Gramps and he was crying. I was enveloped in darkness and couldn't see him, but I could hear him._

" _This curse has locked you in sleep, but I hope you can hear me! We will save you."_

 _I can hear you Gramps! Stop crying!_

 _I heard him stand up and exit. I heard the word 'Lucy' mentioned outside the door._

 _The door opened and I could tell it was Erza and Lucy. Lucy. Gramps said about a curse, was she okay? The dragon from yesterday mentioned a curse._

 _Lucy!_

 _I heard Erza and Lucy pause. Did they hear me?_

" _I guess I shall leave you alone," Erza._

 _I heard the door close and attempted to speak._

" _Lucy, help!"_

 _Lucy was walking towards me._

" _Don't worry I'll save you." she said. So she could hear me._

 _I sensed her leaning towards me, and I could feel her breath on my face. And then… I felt her lips touch mine. I gasped and I was suddenly being pulled out of my dream._

 _I opened my eyes and saw Lucy pulling away from me._

" _N-natsu!" she stuttered._

 _I looked down at my hands, realising I wasn't dreaming, "You saved me!" I cried and hugged her. I realised what I was doing and felt my cheeks go scarlet. I pulled away and looked around where I was, the infirmary._

" _How did I get here?"_

" _I carried you, although it was hard with you making it a dessert!" she said nervously._

" _Heh?"_

" _You were stuck in a deep sleep and were letting off an immense amount of heat."_

 _Oops._

 _The door suddenly opened and Gramps, Mira and Erza rushed in, crying._

" _Natsu!" they all exclaimed._

 _Erza turned to Lucy, "Well done. Thank you for saving Natsu and his life,"_

 _So I could have died? I really owed Lucy._

 _Suddenly Lucy started glowing gold. We all gasped at the amount of light in the room. I shielded my eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Previously**_

 _Suddenly Lucy started glowing gold. We all gasped at the amount of light in the room. I shielded my eyes._

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _I looked down at Natsu, who was sat up staring at me. I blushed._

" _L-lucy! You're glowing!" exclaimed Erza from behind me._

" _My child, what is happening to you?"_

 _Natsu stayed silent, looking at me as if I was a ghost. Maybe I was a ghost all along! I looked down at my hands which were glowing gold, just like Erza said._

" _My hands..." I said. I looked at my legs which were glowing like my hands. My whole body was glowing! What was happening?_

 _Suddenly, I started rising up, like I was flying. My hair flowed everywhere around me._

" _W-what?" I said and looked at everyone._

" _Call Levy! We need to find out what this is!" Master said._

 _I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Loki. I looked at him. Wait- he was floating too!_

" _Loki, how-" I began._

" _You see, Lucy, I have the ability to float if you can, now just relax." Loki said with a warm smile on his face._

 _Loki floated to the ground._

" _How can you be calm now!?" Erza and Natsu exclaimed._

" _It's happening. Finally. We all knew it was coming." Loki breathed._

" _What's happening?" Erza asked._

" _Watch and see," Loki replied._

 _'So they're just going to watch me, huh? That's not good! I could be dying! Although Loki seemed calm enough.'_

 _Suddenly I heard loud thuds behind me, and I turned as much as I could as I got brighter._

 _'My.. spirits?'_

 _All of my spirits stood in a line and bowed down to me. They looked like they were concentrating very hard. But then… something even weirder happened… Every spirit in the celestial real appeared, bowing before me. The Spirit King was even on his knees. I heard a few more thuds behind me. I turned._

" _Heh?" I blurted. My friends were forced to their knees before me, "Guys?"_

" _What's happening?" Natsu said while Erza looked at me, confused._

 _Then a dragon appeared (again?)._

" _Lucy Heartfilia. You must feel very confused right now but do not worry. You have so much power, that something has happened. Something great, wonderful. But first I must introduce myself. I, am Queen Taliar, of the dragons. I have been called here to bow before you. Why, you ask? Because you have become one of the greatest things to exist," the dragon bowed._

 _Natsu and Erza gasped, "Lucy? What's happening? Is this a dream?" Natsu gushed._

" _I don't think that it is, Natsu, look," Erza said._

 _I began rising up higher, glowing brighter, until even I had to shield my eyes from my own light._

" _I heard the dragon, Queen Taliar say, "Queen of the Universe."_

 _I gasped as I was surrounded by nothing but light._

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forgot to review! Thanks, byeeee!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **Previously**_

" _I heard the dragon Queen Taliar say, "Queen of the Universe."_

 _I gasped as I was surrounded by nothing but light._

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

 _I squeezed my eyes shut, as I was almost blinded by the amount of light. A few seconds later, I decided to open my eyes, realising I was in some sort of galaxy. I looked around at the beauty of the stars, the planets, which were bathed in all the colours of the rainbow, in existence._

" _Where am I? Guys?" I whispered, noticing everyone had disappeared._

" _Hello, Lucy Heartfilia." a voice echoed._

" _I suppose you are wondering why and where you are, hmm?" another voice said and then giggled, "Queen."_

" _What's going on?" I asked._

" _You're power is so strong, and also being mixed with the dragon slayer's power, it has been increased even more," the voice said_

 _I looked around, utterly confused._

" _The kiss..." the other voice said._

 _I blushed a deep scarlet. I tried to find the source of the noises again._

" _That's how… I became this.. Queen of the Universe?" I asked_

" _Yes, that is," the other voice said, giggling._

" _But.. who are you guys?" I said._

" _Who are we? Yes, who are we? Hmm I'll save that for later, Queen,"_

" _But what should I do? Why? I don't think I can be Queen.." I said._

" _You'll find out. Goodbye..."_

" _Goodbye..."_

" _No wait!" I called._

 _I was brought back to the infirmary._

" _..cy! Lucy!"_

 _I sat up and looked at Natsu, Erza, Gray and Levy surrounding me._

" _Thank Mavis! You woke up!" Levy cried._

" _I thought I was.. with those voices…" I looked around the room and remembered being pulled out of the 'dream' with the voices._

" _So now you're some queen huh?" Natsu said and smirked, bowing._

" _No! I swear I'm not!"_

" _Really? And with all that happened?" Erza said._

 _ **Sorry about the short chapter, but I wrote this before I left for holiday. Also, this is the last chapter till I get back, which will be in a week or so. Sowee!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Sorry for not updating for such a long time, but I was busy! (And also on holiday)…. Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **So now you're some queen huh?" Natsu said and smirked, bowing.**_

" _ **No! I swear I'm not!"**_

" _ **Really? And with all that happened?" Erza said.**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

" _ **I… don't… know..." Lucy said, before drifting out of consciousness, blond hair flowing around her, as she fell to the floor. Natsu jumped forward and caught her.**_

" _ **I don't know what we're going to do with her..." Levy said, her worried gaze settling on Lucy. She reached for the large book she had earlier been surfing through about the curse. But that was for Natsu. Although Natsu was one of her friends, this was Levy's best friend we are talking about, so lets say she was wizzing though the book, and finding the page she had earlier been reading about. She let out a sigh as she scanned the page.**_

" _ **There's nothing here about what just happened to Lucy, but I guess you guys should just wait for her to wake- if she does any time soon- while I search the library for clues to why this is happening and what on earth-land is going on." Levy said. She was about to close the door before she stopped and looked at Natsu and Erza moving Lucy into a comfortable position on the bed. Levy closed the door and hurriedly moved through the corridors to the library, not answering any questions from the guild members, obviously worried about their cheery friend.**_

 _ **Erza POV**_

 _ **I looked at Lucy. She didn't seem to look like she was going to be waking up any time soon, she was in a deep sleep. I got up off the cold floor and shuffled over to a nearby red- and comfy looking arm chair. I sat down and returned my gaze to Lucy.**_

 _ **'What is going on?' I thought to myself, rubbing my temple, like I had a headache.**_

 _ **I watched Natsu as he sat on the floor, legs crossed, not looking like her was going anywhere, not leaving Lucy's side. Gray was sat in a corner not saying a word as he watched Natsu- almost confused. Yes, Natsu was very attached to Lucy suddenly, more than he ever was with any of the guild members, even if he did care for them. He wouldn't even move a muscle from where he was sat.**_

 _ **I heard Gray gasp, and I looked over at him. He seemed to be staring at something. I followed his gaze and ended up gasping myself. Natsu was kissing Lucy while holding her hand, tears making their way down his face. He pulled back and looked down at the bed sheets.**_

 _ **He kept muttering: "I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry."**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Natsu..." I began.**_

" _ **Stop." Natsu said.**_

" _ **Natsu, please just-"**_

" _ **I said STOP! It's all my fault she's like this! Leave me alone!" he turned to me, tears rolling down his face, a pleading look painted on his face. He was shaking like mad.**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Natsu, I promise none of this is your fault..." I said.**_

" _ **It IS my fault! I should have just died! Now she doesn't even have the energy to stay awake! It's my fault! My fault! Now she's going to hate me, and I know it! Because it's all because of.. because of… that.. kiss… she took a huge amount of power out of me, and.. almost killed herself!"**_

 _ **I moved over to Natsu and put a hand on his head, pulling him in for a hug.**_

" _ **It's going to be to be all right, promise."**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

" _ **Lucy.. Lucy? Lucy wake up!" a sweet, kind voice said.**_

 _ **I opened one eye and examined where I was. I was in a room of… red, but lit with a golden light, almost too pure to be here. There was no one here.**_

" _ **Am I… Am I in Hell now? Did I die? What's up with today? First I become Queen, and now I die and end up in Hell!"**_

" _ **No, Lucy. This is the guilds core, spirit. As you can see, the light, the spirit, is being drowned by hurt, sadness. That's what the red means. The light of the guild, is you. You are the light, and right now you need to go back to the world, back to consciousness, to your friends, who are deeply upset right now..." the sweet voice, almost like a child's said.**_

 _ **I felt something tap my bare shoulder and turned around, to see what awaited me. And..**_

" _ **Go Lucy, go, back to your friends!" the voice said.**_

 _ **It was Mavis, the guild's First Master. A bright, cheery aura surrounded her, her long flowing golden hair bobbing up and down around her. She almost seemed to be glowing. And everything turned black.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, and goodbye-!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Yet again, I haven't posted for a long time. I also fixed that glitch where chapter 6 was chapter 1…. Sorry about that!**_

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **Go Lucy, go, back to your friends!" the voice said.**_

 _ **It was Mavis, the guild's First Master. A bright, cheery aura surrounded her, her long flowing golden hair bobbing up and down around her. She almost seemed to be glowing. And everything turned black.**_

 _ **Levy's POV**_

 _ **I nervously swung my feet back and forth, snug inside of my red sandals. I glanced around the room to see everyone was just as nervous as me. Cana was sat at the bar, her barrel surprisingly not on her lap but on the other side of the room. She shifted her feet around on the floor. Mira was staring at the counter, drying the same glass over and over again, her long white hair swishing back and forth at her movements.**_

 _ **I moved my gaze to the other side of the room. Erza was sat at a chair, with some strawberry cake in front of her, but just playing with it. She had an unusual surprised look on her face. Gray, was looking down at the table, silent and also covered with a surprised look on his face. I assumed Natsu was with Lucy right now.**_

 _ **I looked over at Gramps, who was staring intently at Erza and Gray, almost waiting for them to say something, but they remained silent. When Erza and Gray had come in earlier, they had just sat down at the wooden table and not answered a single question the guild members said. They simple said 'Don't go to the room…'**_

 _ **To say I was worried was an understatement, I was terrified right now. I mean, what's wrong with Lu-chan? I was desperate to go to the infirmary, but I was afraid that I would have Erza on my back if I did that. Once again I looked over to Erza and Gray. I sighed and looked at my feet.**_

" _ **Don't worry, Shrimp." I automatically knew who it was, "I'm sure bunny-girls gonna be fine."**_

 _ **Gajeel spun me around and patted my head. I felt my face glow red in anger, but stopped myself from screaming at him. He grinned at me and made himself comfortable in the chair closest to me.**_

 _ **Macarov's POV**_

 _ **I heard a door click and turned towards the sound. Erza and Gray entered the room and the whole guild shot out of their seats, to run towards them. Hundreds of questions were shot at them but they refused to answer any of them. The simply said 'Don't go to the infirmary' and sat down at their usual battered, wooden table. For some reason they found it comfortable. I looked at them intently, waiting for them to say 'why' or 'what was wrong' but they said nothing. I looked towards the infirmary door and jumped off the table I was sat at. I headed towards the door and snuck in.**_

 _ **I saw Natsu curled up next to Lucy as she slept. I sighed, then sat down at a comfy couch in the corner of the room. I decided to watch over them while they slept.**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

 _ **I was in a field, walking back from a mission with Lucy and happy, and we were all laughing at something. There was forest up ahead, and it looked pretty dark, like wolves would like in there or something similar.**_

 _ **Lucy ran towards the forest, saying she would check for any monsters. I saw something out of the corner of my eye run towards her, purple, with horns sticking out of it's head. I screamed at her to look out, but it was too late. Lucy was flying backwards, with blood streaming around her, blonde hair now red. Me and Happy zoomed towards her, attempting to catch her before she fell towards the mud ditch, where she would meet her death. It was too late. I screamed out so loud that the whole of Fiore would hear me.**_

 _ **I woke up, sweating, tears streaming down my face. I felt something warm next to me and shifted so I was looking at it. Lucy. Thank goodness. I pulled her tighter towards me and examined the room. Gramps was lightly snoring in a chair on the other side of the room. I turned to Lucy and closed my eyes.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this chapter, bye-!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **Wow… I really need to make myself a schedule. I am going back to school tomorrow, sadly (waaah!) and am not looking forward to it. I have also been planning another story, which also happens to be based on Fairy Tail. I am looking forward to writing it.**_

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **I saw something out of the corner of my eye run towards her, purple, with horns sticking out of it's head. I screamed at her to look out, but it was too late. Lucy was flying backwards, with blood streaming around her, blonde hair now red. It was too late. I screamed out so loud that the whole of Fiore would hear me.**_

 _ **I woke up, sweating, tears streaming down my face. I felt something warm next to me and shifted so I was looking at it. Lucy. I closed my eyes.**_

 _ **Lucy's P.O.V**_

 _ **I opened my eyes, to find my self in a dimly lit room. The infirmary. I felt a warm lump next to me forced myself to stay in the comfy, white sheeted bed.**_

 _ **I turned my head to find pink hair (or salmon, if you must say!) which belonged to Natsu. Our faces were so close I felt his warm breath on my face. My eyes moved from his closed ones to his lips, it was so tempting to not press my own to his and- wait what was I thinking! I shook my head side to side violently, waking my partner up from his deep slumber. I peeked at his face to see if his eyes were open, and luckily they weren't, because if they were they would be met with a deep red blush on my face. I let out a slight sigh and was about to get out of bed when Natsu mumbled a 'Lucyyyyy' and pulled me closer to him, tightening his grip against my white dress that had seemed to be put on me, but the grip was not tight enough that I was gasping for oxygen.**_

 _ **I decided after a good five minutes that I would have to go to extreme mode (A.N. I have no idea either) to get him to let go of me. I hit Natsu on the head with my fists, which were pretty weak in my current state, but that still got him to awaken from his sleep. He groaned, shifted and sat up, with me still pressed against him.**_

" _ **Natsu!" I exclaimed, "Let go!"**_

 _ **Natsu looked down at me and moved me so I was sat next to him. I looked across the room to find Master asleep on a deep red couch that could rival Erza's hair, even make it ashamed.**_

" _ **How are you feeling?" a voice mumbled obviously still tired. I turned to Natsu.**_

" _ **I suppose you could say I'm okay, though I'm pretty tired and weak still,"**_

 _ **Natsu nodded in approval and got off the bed. A few loud 'bangs' were heard in the guild, of doors I supposed, and quick footsteps accompanied the 'bangs'. The doors were thrown open.**_

" _ **Master! We've got a problem!" shouted the figure.**_

 _ **So that's it for this chapter, thanks for reading and bye~!**_


End file.
